The Universe is a River
by Weeb that's a Sheep
Summary: "And I'm its king..." Star Butterfly, heartbroken from Marco and Jackie hooking up, guilt-stricken from losing Glossaryck, agrees to a deal that she'll never forget, will she realize what she has done before its to late? (Character taken from League of Legends XD)
1. Chapter 1

**From my mind of bad ideas :P**

 **The universe is a river...**

 **Chapter 1**

The Princess of Mewni was alone, she was walking somberly through a forest, she felt the cool air blew past her, stinging her skin and blowing her hair in the opposite direction of where she was going,

She didn't care where she was walking to, may it be the edge of a cliff or more forest or to a hallow cave where she can hide and weep for the rest of her days, as long as it was away...From all the things that plagued her mind.

its been a day ever since Marco Diaz and Jackie-Lynn Thomas finally hooked up, ever since The Princess Mewni lost her Mentor and friend, Glossaryck, ever since she made the biggest mistakes of her life, ever since the worst day of her life

'Jackie-Lynn Thomas...' she thought, hitting every single syllable of her name with increasing tints of venom and respite, she hated that girl, it was out-of-character for Star to dislike someone, but no matter, she can't bring herself to not hate that girl.

She has ignored the boy of her dreams her whole life, barely speaking to him, barely acknowledging his very own existence, and yet Marco Diaz still persisted, he didn't want to give up, he was like a fool hunting for a snipe, chasing a imaginary thing for years on the belief that he eventually achieve his goals, the desire still stuck in his mind for all these years.

That's when Star came in, she helped Marco catch the thing that caught his eye for years, her love for Marco grew brighter and brighter every day ever since they met, with that attraction finally being realized ever since the dreaded Blood Moon Ball, she kept her attraction to him a secret, especially due to Marco still fawning over Jackie-Lynn Thomas, only to be rewarded with heartbroken, sorrow, and lost.

Those feelings were only worsened after she lost Glossaryck, she felt regret for not being to get him back, she felt guilt for causing him to be taken to begin with.

The Princess of Mewni came across a river in her lost wandering, it was cool and almost soothing in a way, the water streaming slowly from the north to the south, Star Butterfly noticed her reflection, despite the ripples, despite the distortion, the Princess could see herself, tears streaming down from her eyes, the tears dropping down from her face and into the river.

The droplets of tears creating ripples in the already rippled river, her breath was heavy as she huffed, getting on her knees, dirtying her caps in the watery mud, she didn't care about the mud, she didn't care about how clean she was...She didn't care.

'...Marco...Jackie...Glassryck...' Those three names repeated in Star's head, she shook her head in a attempt to get them out of her head, only for them to come back with ease, her eyes began to well up in tears as her silent streams became wafting sobs, those three names kept on repeating and repeating, like white noise, she'll get used to this change in her life...Eventually.

As she sobbed, she began to hear something...It was, humming...Beautiful Humming, from a sweet yet strong voice, she instinctively got up from where she was kneeling on, she began to follow the voice, the humming getting louder and louder as Star followed, she passed through the river, the water splashing her boots and drenching her shins with the cold water.

Other sounds could be heard as Star Butterfly got closer and closer to the source of the humming, she could hear...String beats of something...The sounds of the instrument going perfectly along with the humming, it was to classical to be a banjo but it was to soft and calming to be a guitar, the forest got darker and darker every step she took, venturing deeper in the maze of trees, pines, grass and stone.

And there she saw..The source of the soothing musing, it lay on a flat and smooth stone in the middle of a pond, humming the tune as it twirled its small but fancy-looking tophat with one of its claws, it was a massive creature, a mixture of fish and reptile, reptilian fully-colored eyes of gold, but the scales of a catfish, its maw was rowed with sharp but well-kept teeth, it wore a ruffled and tattered suit jacket, with its vest being made of two other vests buttoned together.

Despite its monstrous features, its tunes that it hummed were beautifully profound, the string beats going along with it like a blade of grass in the wind, it gave the Princess of Mewni, a strange sense of warmth inside her.

its two massive whiskers of his were playfully splashing in the water of the pond, occasionally entangling a fish only to let the aquatic plaything drop back into its murky and watery home.

Star Butterfly was silent as it seemed like the Monster didn't notice her presence, that is until he stopped humming, the string beats of the musical instrument stopping completely as an ominous ambiance began to full center, it looked like it was almost nightfall, its yellow eyes stood out from the dusk as well as a lit lantern, right by the creature.

 **"** _ **What brings you here Child?"**_ ****His voice was gruff and was creeping with a deep southern accent, but it had tones of gentleness and it seemed to ooze with wicked-cultured and etiquette, Star was taken aback from a question.

"...Your voice brought me here..." Star responded, she gripped her wand tighter than before, not wanting to let her guard down, the Beast thought for a second before speaking once more, it stoked its tongue out of its maw, it was big like the Monster itself, cloaked with a veil of green saliva as one of the monsters whiskers grabbed a fish from the pond, before plopping the frantic fish in its maw, swallowing it whole.

 ** _"Hmmm...Child, your tears_** **_aren't like the usual tears I've tasted…What seems to trouble you girl?"_** He cooed softly he finally stared at the Princess of Mewni with its glowing golden eyes, Star was dumbfounded, but the Creature was quick to answer Star's confusion.

 ** _"Every River everywhere is my domain Girl, The river is the water I swim in…The whole universe is a river…And thus…I'm its king"_** He spoke with a poetic and crisp tone, the serenity of his voice contrasting his monstrous looks.

 ** _"Every river has a special taste Child, and your tears added a little bit of flavor into the broth…That kind of tear is a rarity…Only caused through true despair…"_** He mused, winking at the Princess as she stood her ground, she knew that the Monster was telling to truth, she was truly depressed.

 ** _"I, the King of the River…frowns upon such sorrow, this is why, I'm willing to give you a deal that not even the Princess of Mewni will regret…"_** He continued as Star simply stood in silence, listening to the Monster, the Monster's charming voice made Star a little more willing to listen to his words, Her walking closer to the Monster only made him smile in a stoic delight.

 ** _"I can take you to him…And he'll love you as you love him, that floozy…Will be gone without a trace…Gone from memory…Like ash in the wind…"_** One of the Monster's whiskers grabbed ahold of a Dandelion and blew the seeds away.

 ** _"Your Mentor will also be rescued by yours truly…I might say that this deal can be called…two for the price of one…"_**

 ** _"All I ask in return…Is a seat in the finest dining halls of Mewni…Those royals eat their exquisite meals with silverware and wine, while I…"_** The Monster looked somber for a second as one of its whiskers caught another fish, this time he plopped the fish right in its slimy palm.

 ** _"Dine with the fishes and the murky waters below…"_** He said as he swallowed the fish whole, the poor thing shaking and blubbered for its dear life, Star couldn't help but feel sorry for the little thing as it was gobbled up by the king of the river.

 ** _"So what do you say child? Would you accept offer from the one who swims in every pool?"_** He finished as he began twirling his top-hat once again, allowing Star to think about it before concluding with an answer, the three names began to repeat once more in Star's head, she stared at the damp ground.

"…How do I know that your tell-" Star was interrupted by the Monster who simply laughed in response to such a question.

 ** _"Girl…Do you want to risk a little to win big…? Or be content with what you have now?"_** The Monster cooed as one of its whiskers lightly touched Star's chin, making her look into the Monsters eyes, the Monster offered a handshake to the Princess of Mewni.

"…." Star was completely silent, should she accept the monsters deal? Or…Go back to echo creek none the wiser, see Marco and Jackie together, and rekindle the guilt and loss inside her?

There was no words as Star shook the Creature's hand, the sharp-toothed smile of the Monster grew wider as Star agreed to the deal.

 ** _"Thank you…For letting me in…"_** Was all the Monster spoke of,before sinking into the pond water, and disappeared into the dirty water, leaving the Princess of Mewni by herself and her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**The universe is a river...**

 **Chapter 2**

The water has never been so deceiving ever since the Princess of Mewni made a deal with the monster, she could still remember his deep, but cultured voice, it was akin to having harp strings on an electric guitar, or using a trumpet in conjunction with a megaphone, it was beautifully destructive, soothingly brutal, and savagely calm to Star's ears.

She stared at herself in the bathroom from the mirror, her eyes reddened from the sorrow that she constantly hides from Marco Diaz, she didn't want her 'Bestie' to realize how much she was hurting because of him, she wanted her beloved to be happy.

But every time he talks to even mentions Jackie, her heart throbs in pain, it wasn't a great pain at first, it wasn't even noticeable at first, but when they finally kissed, the throbbing in her heart grew greater, she could actually feel it now, and it wasn't a good sensation to be bestowed upon.

She made a pool of water using her sink, looking at the vat of cool and clear water to splash waves on her face, trying to feel more refreshed as the cool waves clashed with her burning face.

The Princess of Mewni could still remember the grimy creature's promises, stating that he'll 'take her to him' he'll 'get rid of that floozy' and 'make him love you as you do love him' all with a charming gentleman voice that seemed to leak with high-end class and refinement, so of like the royals of her home world, only with more suits and top-hats rather than jewelry and perfectly plucked feathers.

It has been two days since Star Butterfly spoke to the Monster, how he bowed to her before sinking into the murky pond and disappearing into the abyss, the last thing that the Princess saw within the water was the Monsters golden gleaming eyes,

The Princess shook her head as she splashed more handfuls of water on her face, she must be patient to get what she wants, the Monster will remember the deal, and carry it out as he promised her to do so.

 _ **'Thank you...For letting me in...'**_ Was the last words the Monster told her before disappearing, she began to wonder, what does that mean? Letting him into the royals of Mewni that he so desperately wanted to dine in? Letting him into her circle of trust? Letting him into her secret affection for Marco? She wasn't sure with any of those answers.

Perhaps, she'll find out eventually...

* * *

It was the dead of night, their was a storm at Echo Creek, it rained gallons of water striking anything on its way to the ground with the force of hail, lightning strikes and thunder claps followed with the heavy rain, the lightning clashed with the ground, the sound of the earth cracking was louder than the thunder claps.

For most, they won't dare to go outside, the strikes of lightning scared them and the shards of rain would pelt them, but...Jackie-Lynn Thomas was not one of most, she had woken from the sound of thunder, it didn't scare her but she knew that it would keep her awake if she tried to sleep.

She felt, entranced to go out in the rain, it was the summer time, every day it was usually hot and dry, but now, it was like a monsoon, warm night being accompanied by cold rain sounds refreshing to be in the middle of it.

So, she grabbed her skateboard and went outside, the rain drenched her clothes and skin in water, the cool drops along with the warm temperate night, made a tingling sensation of invigoration, she craved sensations like these, it made her feel more alive.

She got on her skateboard and began to ride it at great speed, skating on the street as she knew that in this time of night, there was no cars to look after, so she knew that she has the whole road for herself, her skateboard made a trail of splashing water in its wake, blazing through newly-made puddles of rainwater as if it was nothing.

Jackie-Lynn Thomas kept skating faster and faster, to the point that she even cruised through the school grounds without a care in the world, all she felt was the thrill of the wind blowing in her face and the drops of rain hitting her as she skated through.

She began to think about other things during her thrill ride, she began to think about her life, and most importantly about the boy she was now dating, Marco Diaz, ever since that strange slumber party, Marco's towards became more profound, he was taking risks, chances and being more confrontational, Jackie wasn't like most other girls, she wasn't one of those who dislikes small things in boys, so she was giving Marco Diaz to chance to maker her life a bit more exciting.

Her naturally calm and collective attitude was a perfect mend to make Marco more Conformable around her, Marco would always get flustered and anxious whenever it came to anything with her, Jackie just wanted to show Marco that she isn't like other girls, other girls who have high standards and nitpick their romantic interests to the Nth's Degree.

Her train of thought came crashing into a horrific mess when her Skateboard struck a massive pothole, causing Jackie-Lynn Thomas to fall off her skateboard and into the conrcrete ground, she groaned in pain as she struck the ground with force, the rain starting to calm down strangely when she slid of her skateboard, she gripped her ankle as it felt sprained, she looked around to where she was, she was still at the school grounds but no one was in sight.

She couldn't call for help for she knew that no one would answer her calls...

Suddenly...She began to hear...Humming...

The Humming stood out from the thunder claps, and the hailing of water, for the humming...Was somehow louder than all of these combined...The Humming was accompanied by music, soft but noticeably rustic notes that chanted along with the ominous humming, it made Jackie fearful of her well-being.

Although perhaps, it could be a blessing in disguise, she did need some help after all, her ankle is sprained and she really needed to get out of this bind.

Jackie's jaw dropped when she saw two glistening golden eyes coming closer to her, each step the pair took she could feel the ground lightly shaking, the humming got louder and louder as the Monster got closer and closer to the girl.

The Monster finally spoke to the girl, the humming stop and so did the music...Only to be replaced by his wicked culture articulation.

 _ **"My My Child...You seem to be quite in a bind...Your ankle is sprained and none is willing to give you a helping hand..."**_ The Monster said as he smiled, showing off Jackie his two rows of sharp teeth, Jackie couldn't even scream from the fear and shock of the Monster's Grotesque appearance, she simply started at the Giant Monster, it towered over her, making it seem like it was ten or eleven feet tall.

The Beast was quite appalled from Jackie's silence, taking it as a great strike of disrespect.

 _ **"Didn't your parents tell you that when someone talks to you..."**_ One of the whiskers of the Creature began to caress Jackie-Lynn Thomas's cheek, Jackie was to stunned to try to slap the whisker away.

 _ **"When someone talks friendly to you...You answer in a friendly way? Its sort of called...Being refined in the ways of Social Etiquette ...** **"**_ He said in a calm and soothing voice as the whisker moved her head right into the Monster's eye sight, it didn't work on Jackie who was still in a state of fear, she was silent once more, somewhat frustrating the Monster from this Child's constant disrespect, the Monster cloaked its anger with a polite southern drawl.

 _ **"Now...Lets try this again...You seem like you're in a bind and no one is lending you a helping hand...Would you like one sweetheart? I am a kind soul who's willing to give kindness whenever the water goes...Which means...Everywhere...**_ _ **"**_ It cooed to Jackie-Lynn Thomas, sticking out its clawed hand to the platinum blonde hair, she glanced at her skateboard, being only a couple of feet away, perhaps she could try something, the Monster noticed the girl still wasn't answering him and also saw her eyes glancing at her wheel-bearing plank of wood.

 _ **"I suppose you're one of those...Floozies...Then..."**_ The Monster spoke as it then stomped on the skateboard, breaking it to pieces as he tugged his suit with one of its claws, causing Jackie's heart to sink from the loss of her prized possession.

 _ **"One of those Floozies who need to be**_ **Taught a lesson in respect..." ** The Monster growled, half-way through his words, his southern gentleman's voice disappeared, as so did his patience, his voice becoming more deeper and more guttural, Jackie started to whimpered in fear as the Monster opened its maw, allowing its tongue to lick the Platinum Blonde girl, the green disgusting saliva mixing in with the rain water that drenched Jackie.

 **"You taste...Delicious girl...Did you know that? I tasted plenty of floozies before...But your taste...Is Expensively Unique...Something that makes me want to say...HOW DELECTUABLE!" ** Before Jackie could scream, The Monster snatched the blonde girl into his maw with his big tongue, laughing as he did so as the girl entered into The Monster's own chasm of teeth, crushing her bones! Ripping her flesh! And devouring her like she was the most finest royal dinner you'll ever have the honor of eating in...

The Monster laughed as there was no signs of Jackie-Lynn Toomas, even the shattered skateboard in which the Monster scraped all of the shards and devoured it too with a boastful smile, belching loudly from such a satisfying meal...His polite southern drawl began to creep back to his natural dialogue, becoming once again his refined and patient self.

 _ **"Now since I finished munching on that delicious appetizer, lets see where this...Endless river takes me..."** _ He said as he disappeared into the heavy downpour of rain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading this dear children...**

 **The Universe is My River...**

 **Chapter 3**

The King of the River also known as the Monster, also known as Tahm Kench laughed as he swam through the many waters of earth, tasting the waters the world known as Earth has to offer, ranging from beautifully purified sweetness to rancid brown pollution, he had a taste of what a normal Earthling had to offer but his hungering heart seemed to yearn for more.

His hungering heart wrenched with a desire for something more, something more...Delectable, the King of the River could swim to any pool of water he wants, may it be the smallest of puddles or may it be the biggest of oceans, it didn't matter, every pool of water is a river and He is the King.

The Monster of the River began to cackle underneath the murky depths of cold water, thinking of something a bit more detestable than his usual palate of flavors that he usually consumes, he was like a princess that's been kept in her castle for most of her life, wanting to do something different than the usual duties and tasks that the King of the River has to do every single day.

The King of the River was several leagues below the sea, it was sure that his deal with the Princess of Mewni was about to become into motion, her love will love her as she does love him, they will be together, peacefully and harmlessly, the boy will forget about his previous love in very little time, like a goldfish through the drain, Tahm Kench knew for sure that the boy will forget, he'll make sure of it.

The King of the River then thought of something...Something that could ease his starving heart that yearns for more.

He remembered that he had to rescue his client's mentor...From the clenches of some sort of little minion.

The King of the River's sharp-toothed smile grew wider as it thought of a horrific idea, Tahm Kench disappeared deeper into the watery abyss, wanting to put his ideas into full motion.

* * *

The Princess of Mewni woke up to see...Marco Diaz, in her bed, he was still asleep, snoring calmly as he was actually embracing Star, wearing no shirt no less, Star Butterfly was taken quite aback from this sudden change in environment and atmosphere, the air felt a bit more stuffier between the two, it felt warmer instead of the dead cold air that she's been recently experiencing ever since Jackie and Marco kissed.

After a couple of minutes of pure silence of Star staring at her love, he began to wake up, his eyes were tired looking, but when he saw the face of Star, he smiled and spoke in a slow but heart-warming voice.

"Good Morning...Mariposa..." He said, adding some of his native language to his words, Star didn't exactly knew what 'Mariposa' meant, but she knew for sure that it was a compliment, Marco scooted closer to Star Butterfly, causing the Princess of Mewni to blush brightly, her already red cheeks becoming even more red, Marco giggled lightly at Star's flustered mood.

"Whats wrong Mariposa? Do you not like me sleeping with you?" He said, his voice was unnaturally sultry, this caused the blush of the Princess to fluster even further, she was quick to accept this sudden infatuation that her love seems to possess within himself.

"...Of course I do...Marco..." She responded, to which the boy seemed to giggle once more before kissing her right on the lips, the Princess was heavily taken aback, this sudden love from Marco Diaz felt pleasing...But unnatural, as if a spell was cast upon him, making his feelings for her multiply a thousand fold, despite this...Star Butterfly seemed happy with this sudden change, accepting the kiss from Marco Diaz wholeheartedly.

"May I ask something Marco?" Star spoke as she broke up the kiss from Marco Diaz, he nodded quietly as a response and his eyes stared deeply into Stars.

"What about Jackie-Lynn Thomas?" She said, hiding the venomous tone she had for her in front of Marco, he once again giggled in response to such a question.

"What about her?" He said, right before kissing her once more, this time, the kiss lasted longer and felt more passionate, lasting a whole minute before it was the Princess of Mewni that broke it up.

"...That sounds...Unlike you Marco...Didn't you had a crunch on her since you first laid your eyes on her?" Star continued to argue, but the Latino Boy was quick to silence Star's doubts.

"I never had a crunch on her...For I realized who was my true...love..." He said, blushing at the cheesiness of his words, that convinced the Princess of Mewni that this was the real Marco she was sleeping with, she embraced suddenly before initiating another kiss with the Boy.

* * *

There was an ominous humming in Ludo's lair, the rather silent dark halls of blackened stone being replaced with alluring hums and the string beats of beautifully played acoustics, this seemed to confuse the little imp who was busy looking into the book that the Child Princess once possessed, finding about the many secrets the book has to offer.

The Humming got louder and louder as the Little Imp felt stomping, this seemed to irked the little creature, grabbing his corrupted wand for safety as the Mentor to the Princess was locked in a small cage beside him.

"...GRRR! Show yourself Intruder! Show yourself so I can destroy you!" The Imp did scream, pointing his magical stick with gusto and a light pinch of anxiety, the beast finally did show himself, with his top-hat off his head and the humming finally did stop, only to be replaced by his melodious southern drawl.

 _ **"That's quite rude for a child to say something like that to a Gentleman who's willing to help you in your direst needs...**_ _ **"**_ The Monster of the River purred as he bowed politely to Ludo, his massive maw only making the Little Imp even more anxious than he was before, but the King's words did not.

The Monster's kindness-dipped lies made the Little Imp respond.

"What do you mean by that?" He questioned pointing his wand at the Monstrous Siren who's sharp-teeth baring smile did not falter, in fact he actually got a little bit closer than before, one of his whiskers lightly touch the end of Ludo's wand, only for it to slowly be brought down, making the little imp see eye-to-eye to the Monster without the wand.

 _ **"Didn't your mother taught you not to point?**_ _ **"**_ He continued to muse, lecturing the little imp as Glossaryck simply stared at the Maw-full Monster with a look of shock and fear.

"Yes...Sorry..." Was all the little Imp said, the Monster laughed before speaking, putting his claws into his suit jacket pockets before continuing to speak.

 _ **"Good boy...Now, with that out of the way...I came to your establishment to get a fine delicious meal...And it looks like you already made it for me...**_ _ **"**_ Tahm Kench cooed, looking straight at Glossaryck and the book that the Mentor lives in.

"Wait...you're talking about the book!? No WAY! its MINES! I STOLE IT FAIR AND SQUARE!" The Little imp screeched at the top of his lungs, this made the Creature, quite annoyed, despite this, he still kept his charming southern drawl.

 _ **"Boy...Your lack of respect leaves a bad taste in my mouth..."**_ The King of the River growled, before Ludo could even respond, The Monster quickly grabbed the little imp by his neck before throwing the annoying thing into the wall, knocking the creature unconscious, the Beast laughed at the Imp's pain before focusing on the Mentor.

 _ **"You're to bitter to eat, Little Imp."**_ The Monster growled as he stomped closer and closer to the book and Glossaryck.

* * *

Finally it seemed like the Latino Boy and the Princess of Mewni get together in Emotionally-holy Matrimony...

Its been a week ever since Jackie-Lynn Thomas disappeared, no one seemed to notice the Platinum Blonde's withdrawal, in fact her parents almost seemed like they forgot about her, it was quite a peculiar thing.

The only person who seems to remember the girl was the Princess of Mewni herself, the one who wanted her to disappear without a trace, she is the one that made the deal, so she suffers the consequences of 'getting rid of the hypotenuse'.

However, the light tinge of regret was quickly ruled out over her love for Marco Diaz, they kissed, they held hands, they spoke about one another and they went out romantic things like dinners and movies.

Their love was great for their bond was greater, and everyone in town knew of their affection, talking and discussing among themselves about their relationship as if it was the stuff of legends.

The Princess didn't seem to mind and her love also didn't mind as well, even their parents approved of such a relationship, despite them being from two completely different homes, and social standings.

It was midnight when they were at their home after a day of romance, resting together in the Princess's dorm as the warmth that they'll able to make was unlike any other warmth you can experience.

"...I love you..." They both said to each other before embracing their lips together for what it seemed like forever, they were more sappy than maple syrup, they stuck to each other more like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, they looked utterly...Delicious together.

As they kissed, the Princess heard something that she thought would never hear again...

 **Humming...**

This got the child to stand on her bed, confusing her love as she knew who was going to speak to her once again...

 ** _"_** _ **Hello again...Princess...** **"**_ The King of the River said as he suddenly appeared right in front of the two lovers, the floor of their room suddenly became dark, murky and had that watery musk that most swamps and marshes can bring.

"Who's this Star?" Marco questioned but the Princess of Mewni ignored him, simply staring at Tahm Kench before speaking to the one that she made a deal with.

"Hello...Why are you here...?" She didn't know the name of the Monster, who replied in a calm and gentle tone.

 _ **"Tahm Kench...Call me Tahm Kench..."**_ The Monster of the River purred to the Princess who suddenly grabbed the child's play-thing by his big red tongue, also known as a the 'Royal Magic Wand' to the Princess's eyes.

"Why are you here...Tahm Kench?" She spoke to the Monstrous Siren, who simply laughed halfheartedly in response.

 _ **"Now...I got my part of the deal sorted out...But...Wheres your end of the deal Princess?"**_ He said before suddenly gulping down the magic wand, causing Star Butterfly to scream in loss... _She should save those screams **for later...**_

 ** _"You agreed that you'll let me dine in your finest halls of royalty back at Mewni...Only for me..._ To Be still eating with my murky cousins...** **"** The Monster growled, his southern gentleman drawl being quickly sullied out, only to be replace by wrathful and bestial overtones.

"...Star...You made a deal with this...Monster?" Marco questioned his love who simply stared back at him with a mixture of shock and instilled fear.

 **"Oh she did Boy...And she didn't realized that a deal is not a one-way street...** **"** The Monster continued to muse to himself, the look of betrayal began to seep into the boys face as he simply stared at the Princess.

 **"Now...I allow me to personally pay myself your End of the deal...** **"** Without another word, the Monster began to devour various things in the Princess's living room, her posters, her paintings, her furniture, even her bed, for the Monsters hunger...Couldn't never be satisfied, the two lovers began to scream as the room was now nothing but their two bodies, the walls, and the Devil of the river himself.

 **"By the way...Heres the price for you asking for two wishes...When I can only do one For the Price of one..."** The Monster of the River laughed before puking out a massive book, the book was covered in slime and sludge of the Beasts mouth, but the two knew for sure that it was the book the formerly living Mentor used to take a cove in.

 _ **"**_ **Those were fine appetizers...But I need a main course...** **"** The Monsterous Siren said, it smacked its mouth as its eyes were directly staring at the Princess's eyes, it let out its tongue as an attempt to capture the Princess for its next delectable meal. Despite the betrayal the boy was newly experiencing, it still rushed in front of his love, the Monsters Jaws were unhinged as the tongue wrapped up the lover **In a Crushing Grip!**

 **Before I! Snatched him into my Mighty Maw! I Snapped his bones! and I Crushed his limbs! His Screams of pain and fear were stuck in my maw as I chomped and chewed him into nothing but Memories...**

 **...Now...That taste...Left me...** _ **U**_ _ **tterly satisfied...**_

 _ **The Princess only cried as her love was nothing but a entree to my delectable Dining experience...She cried, and she cried...it only made me laugh as I left the weeper to her own despair...Sinking in back into my murky domain...**_

 _ **Cry all you want...Girl...Cry me a River if you're willin'...For you had the chance to walk away... But instead...**_ **You're nothing but The Fool...**

 **The Fool...That...Let me...In...**

 **The End.**


End file.
